Starting from the frying pan:The 75th Hunger Games
by 10's Tribute
Summary: Taking place if Cato won the 74th Hunger Games.The celebrations are beginning,the Capitol citizens buzzing for blood to spill,what horrors will the 3rd Quarter Quell bring?
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

**Here's an idea that's been ****stuck In my head for a while, while not being an author in the slightest I decided I would write a short SYOT that takes place presuming that the 74th hunger games was nothing out of the ordinary and Cato was the eventual victor.**  
**P.S I own nothing at all hunger games bar a copy of the books; the great series is from Suzanne Collins.**  
**Good stuff :**

* * *

3rd person P.O.V  
President Snow stood before his empire of people, his large stature and almost emotionless face stood proud before his people, his fans. The crowd was roaring. What excitement, joy and terror will this quell bring? Can anything follow after such a successful quell that crowned a well liked underdog, Haymitch Abernathy?

With mandatory live broadcasts throughout Panem, the whole country was watching to see what terrors or delights were contained within the infamous 'big wooden box'. The president almost peeled the envelope from its segment and unfolded its lip before announcing, "To remind the districts of Panem that their downfall was their own betrayal and that the united Capitol is now forever in control, each district of Panem will host its own games to determine the strongest male and female from 6 selected tributes, inviting its ever merciful Capitol citizens to watch the celebrations. Then, once each of the twelve 'District Games' have taken place, each couple of district victors will compete in the arena with the ever merciful Capitol allowing both a male and a female tribute victor!"

The crowed hollered and screamed with lethal excitement, not only will they be seeing the games live; they'll get to see all their favourites twice, this is sure to be just perfect!

Tears fell across Panem as each home realised the horrifying truth; this year four more innocent children will have to slaughter each other brutally and viciously, , before meeting their most violent ends .

* * *

I will be starting by posting through the District four's game, and depending on success continue with other district's games.

I will need 3 male and 2 female tributes (My Proof Reading Friend has reserved a spot). Remember 4 is a career district but due to 5 tributes it may not be 5 trained careers. Please don't re-cycle characters, no magical abilities and no lists if that's possible.

Here's the form, send it via Personal message:

Tribute Name: (First (Nickname?) and last please )  
Tribute Age: (12-18 please)  
Gender:  
Appearance: (Remember they are from district 4 please)  
Personality:  
Family and Friends(siblings,Relationships?):  
Past: (Not too many tragic family histories please)  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Fears:  
Preferred Weapon(s):  
Bloodbath?  
Reaped/Volunteered: (Include emotions and reactions for each please)  
If volunteered, why?:  
Allies? (They will be able to win with a partner remember, so give a description for who/what you want in your alliance and I'll give you a suggestion or two PLEASE):  
District Token:  
Games Strategy:  
Interview strategy:  
Any costumes?  
Other (anything else you would like to say?)


	2. Reapings:Stone Cold Arrogance

**I received my first pair of tributes so I wrote the reaping before I received the rest, hoping that it will help to persuade people to apply for tributes. I'm going to write the tributes' reapings in pairs of two, like the games. If there are any tributes anyone would like their tribute to be allied with be sure to message me that you would like an alliance .**

* * *

**_Jackson Jones-17-Trained_**

My dad's disappointed murmurs weren't clear enough to be heard. I know I was meant to be training, but I still needed to get of the house. It's my last day at home for, well, a long time and I couldn't wait to get back to the beach. At first I just walked quickly, but I was desperate to be relieved. I didn't care about their worried looks; I just sprinted straight into the clear tropical waters.

Finally, silence. Peace. I was home once more with the water that held everything that I love. I could spend all day in the ocean, I often did. But not today. Today was the day I volunteered. I was only seventeen but this was a quell and an opportunity like this wasn't to be missed. Right now though, I can go through the caves and explore the reefs.

I was brought to the surface by my friend Rocky, "Hey Merman! I thought you'd be at the centre, being your big day and all".  
"N'ah not today, everyone's out getting ready and I might not be out here again for months" I duck dive back under the water, I only have about 10 minutes and I want to go somewhere scary. So I headed straight to the cave and its black depths to lose myself once more.

After dunking Rocky, we waded out, the clear salty water streaming off our clothes. I laughed as he coughed and spluttered, I was always so much more agile in the water. I didn't have time to get changed, so we wandered up to the reaping in drenched shorts, meeting Jinks briefly before standing in our section. Once they repeated the speech about how the Capitol saved us, and how we must be punished, they reminded of us the terms of the quarter quell, that to qualify for the games we have to fight between 6 of us, but then once a couple had won they could both be victors. I liked it, it meant I was remembered, the winner of the 3rd quarter quell.

So the first boy was reaped, but everyone knew there were going to be volunteers, Port Pa-"I volunteer" I said coldly, and I walked up not making any eye contact with anyone. I was a killer, trained and ruthless.

**Araminta Posey-18-Trained**

Bitch! She actually thought just throwing herself was going to beat me? I hope every other career I face is like Keller: stupid, heavy footed and slow. Her lighter body tried to put points on all my limbs but she had no idea about anything but weapons so I quickly jabbed my fingers in her kidney, the whole training centre had turned to watch me-everyone knew this was my year to volunteer- so, I made sure to give my fingers a twist for good measure.

I could only just hear the announcement saying the centre was closing over Keller's screams, it's funny how she was meant to be my friend but I was so much better than her. It felt good to have her pinned down, struggling to get free and I got a bit carried away when the opportunity came , but it was time to go get ready, the sponsors were really into good looks.

My pathetic mum had managed to get something right and so a capitol stylist was waiting in our beauty room, rich parents really did have advantages ,even

if they were pathetic and everyone expected a well mannered mayors daughter.

"Finished!" the stylist chirruped it might have taken her a good part of two hours but I looked so district four, tough and attractive .My dress resembled water and my whole body shimmered in the reflective light ."How's my victor?" My dad had came through, I Ignored him. I didn't have time to pretend to like him today .While he was a great mentor and his medical knowledge meant I could know exactly where people weakest unguarded spot is ,he was weak in his old age. Useless, to me now.

Keller was dressed up for the reaping, and her make up made a futile effort to cover up her black eye .We both walked down to the reaping in silence, I couldn't look at her, every look just made me smile at my handy work. Keller was useful though, she made a good dummy

After we were put in the sections the speech began, then the boys were reaped a jerk with no shirt on volunteered and he went up looking sinister, the parents were scared for their children and worried whispers flooded the crowd. He was very well built, but a little slow in his movements, he was sure for some female sponsors they always fell for the rugged look, bronze skin, sandy hair and the trademark green eyes.

"And now for our first lucky girl" the crowds cheer was somewhat suppressed by the on looking career, his stare was rehearsed and trashed the celebratory atmosphere into one of uneasy cheer. Perfect I was going to join him in his sinister demeanor; we were going to be remembered as the merciless pair of district 4

"Any volunteers?" Everyone's eyes fell on me ,this years strongest 18 year, old ,damn it, I was too busy thinking about my strategy and ruined it "err yes, Yes ! I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute!" well that's that screwed. My stone cold approach has become desperate and stupid. Walking up a few seventeen year olds were sniggering , I shot them a look they deserved and I stood up next to Jackson, his look he gave me that of the viewing capitol citizens thoughts, stupid career with nothing but weapons drilled into her head .Wait, I have an advantage here, I gave a smile and played the stupid career arrogance which suited me, "Thank you people of four, I am your victor!" the crowd roared at me, they were under the sleeve of just another generic career .

* * *

_Right so here a few questions, review or PM if you can it would really help,_

_Should there be a sponsor system?_

_Did you like the reapings?_

_Did you like the length(longer, shorter)?_

_Would you like goodbyes?_

_Thanks .He_


	3. Reapings:Shocking Expectation

_I know this took a long time but that's no fault of my own, tribute entries took a while but I've finally got another duo, My name has changed to 10's tribute due to not being able to write it in Fanfics, so here is the second pair of reapings ,enjoy_

* * *

Cruise thread-16-Untrained

The giggles of my cousins filled the boat as they swayed it from side to side. I remember my view of the reapings when I matched them, it was a great day when we got to go on the boat and play till noon. It means something completely different now, the day that we watch idiots volunteer for, well, the hunger games.

"Cruise! Cruise come quick, look!" The kids excitingly shouted Clambering up I wondered through to see some sea turtles bobbing in our wake. For me I see this every Sunday when I work but for them its new and exciting, like fishing.

"Pretty neat, Huh?" I asked. They hadn't even peered from the edge where the turtles were enjoying the supportive current. "Hey, how about you chuck them some of this?" the sea grass had caught the attention of both cousins, this time and they were eager to throw the turtles a hand full of their favourite food.

I went back to preparing the net, twisting it intricately with a medley of grass, Sea grass and the odd bits of acquired thread. The entire weaving was almost finished before I noticed the boat taking a sharp corner, must be time for the reaping.

My large family had put their formal celebration clothes on earlier, and being the only child eligible for the reaping all my family re-assured me that I wont get reaped, and if I do, someone will volunteer.

Standing in the 16 year old section, we looked like a whole family, every boy had sandy dark hair and sea green eyes, well bar my family we had a striking pale blue eye colour. As our mayor stood up and began talking my interest quickly faded. I plucked a thread from my trousers and began to make a lobster trap reef, a knot of my mums invention. Then I used my little finger as the lobster searching for food and pop, caught till our small boat comes and hauls it up. District four life is awesome.

The actual reapings then begin and we see typical career techniques being played out, well I'm not sure if being stupid is a technique I think 'Araminta' is definitely a physical career. And so I'm ready to wander back home and haul our catch ,reapings-a great use of everyone's time!

"And now because of our extra special Quarter Quell, we are going to have four more fortunate tributes! Our lucky boy is…" Damn! Oh, how could I forget it's a stupid quell. I could actually get reaped, only two tributes have expected to be volunteering ,so the likelihood is that there will be at least one reaped tribute"

"Cruise Thread!" please volunteer, please. Oh god, faces have been turned to me now and any careers that are going to volunteer have obviously decided to postpone their actions. My body shivers in tight fear as I almost seize up walking to the decorated stage.

Both of the menacing pair are glaring at me now, probably deciding how they're going to murder me .The only benefit the fear I'm feeling is giving me, is the fact my paralysed body is now looking unfazed at my wailing family.

* * *

Concuer Strike-14-Trained

"And don't be afraid to be creative, sponsors remember that exiting deaths give them what they want and they'll return the favor, " My mum was squawking in my ear as I shredded dummies with a thick rectangular knife , with the same sinister tone that matched her facial expression. She should be locked up, her mind is always in the games and it's dangerous, horrid even. I shouldn't be here now, this isn't fair, and I don't want to do this. Really I should, as it's what I was born for, literally, trained from the youngest age. 'A born victor' I was called. I'm really more of a born trophy; I'm just another achievement for mother. The birth of her only child always came second to her victory in the 64th Hunger Games.

"What are you doing?" Her croaky shrill voice was angry now at my thoughtful pause.  
"It's only a dummy, what's it going to do, wake up and strangle me?" Her logic was definitely questionable.

"The fucking tributes will, and then what will all this training have given you? What will you been then? Just another unmemorable career failure!" She was seriously messed up; she loved me for training, not as a daughter. I couldn't stop picturing children looking back at me on the dummy's faces , torn away from home to be killed by some trained career . Mum had her lips pursed now, definitely satisfied by the skill I was displaying. I could watch her eyes judging me with every swipe I took, flickering up my slender body; it was kept that way, even though strength was important. She always tells me, 'the sponsors want good looks'.

"I've been thinking," Mother was still scanning me, but now with much more intent and thought. "Drop the knife."

"Why?" I frowned.

"Don't question me, Concuer!" My favorite knife clattered onto the textured matt flooring. She wasn't angry now, only arrogant, so I want to keep it that way. She took three slow steps back and stood there, I was almost pressed up against the wall by the focused dark pits of her eyes, even though I was in the centre of a large private training centre. That's when she lunged at me.

I quickly slammed her backward with my elbow, her charge was reckless and out of control. Her hands slashed at my face as she turned around, her harsh face angered. With another swipe, I had her arm and quickly pulled her hand across her neck. Hearing the shallow desperate breaths from this crazy freak, I pinned her down, my limbs easily containing her.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said, the career edge in my voice that she had been trying to coax out was definitely apparent.

"Good, very good," her voice was almost silky now, and it scared me. "I've decided that as it's the Quell, you're ready. A fourteen year old with that much skill will definitely be remembered, now we're leaving, this is your year Concuer! Believe me, it's your time to shine."

The adrenaline pulsing through my veins blurs every moment. My mum dragging me with the smile that reminded me of my inevitable death. I thought I had 4 more years, but of what? Slashing lifeless dummies? Being practically starved? I suppose my life was heading this way, and why not take the shortcut if the journey is painful and the destination sickening?

So now I'm stood in the crowds of the careers in training, of course I should be one, but starting so young, I was so much more able, how I wish I never got the hang of all of this or at least be clever enough to pretend to. I stared at the stage watching the traditional proceedings; the chilling boy and the stupid girl who humiliated herself on the day she was waiting for, guessing from the size of both of their figures, I was probably their first victim.

A reaped boy was then picked, I felt sorry for him, he didn't want this and his shivers sure did show it. I suppose I'm reaped but I'm doing it while looking cocky." And now for our 4th tribute, Eliza slars! A twelve year old girl looked around pleadingly. How ever much I didn't want to do this it would be twelve times worse for her, and my mother was giving me such a look of deathly expectation I had no choice anyway. Slightly delayed I reluctantly announce" I volunteer as tribute for district four," and wander up to the stage slowly ,everyone is a little disgruntled by such a young volunteer, but they don't know Concuer Strike, and they don't know what she's been through.

* * *

_Should there be a sponsor system?_

_Did you like the reapings?_

_Did you like the length(longer, shorter)?_

_Would you like goodbyes?_

_,10's Tribute_


	4. Reapings:Prepared Feeling

**David "Dave" Rodriguez-18-trained**

I couldn't help but glance at Bianca, and watch her display her skills in archery. Her curls of brown hair bounced of her as she crouched and dodged with ease. Each target was soon occupied with an arrow close to the centre, and Bianca seemed to have satisfied some onlookers. Noticing me, she blushed and turned to face me standing at the sword section, I returned the expression and acted as though I was looking round the room, we both know I clearly wasn't.

While my brother was here any contact me and B had was awkward or embarrassed, since the scene he caused when telling me she was a distraction. For almost 3 years we have had to keep everything low-key and make sure any contact was untraceable, not like how it used to be.

But there was no time for Bianca, today was my year to volunteer and I need to pick up on the strongest partner. I scoured the room in searched for someone who seemed to impress the onlookers who always gather at the training centre before the reaping. My attention was caught just before everyone else's by a screaming pair at the hand-to-hand combat, a girl who was well known for being the most arrogant person in the centre of careers was torturing, some poor girl. However much I need a strong partner, I don't think I'm going to be bringing _that_ back home with me.

Not wanting to be caught in the closing rush I headed out to the huge shutter panels that let sunlight stream in, slashing the sword effortlessly at dummies, and tearing limbs of without any attention at all. My brother had gone off with the other victors, for ' formal preparative measures'-basically being told to stay in line by the escort-so I had no trainer for the rest of this morning.

I found a still moment once I had wandered into my shaded room, my thoughts were surprisingly calm considering all that is coming; the calm before the storm.

"And now for our last boy, our 5th tribute!" all the way through the reaping my thoughts had started to go at full speed, and B's row was only two back from mine, so my I had no chance of paying attention to everything else. I was nearing to shout the famous two words that sum up a career, when I was surprised by hearing my own name, being blasted through the well decorated town square.

Shame really, people don't know that I'm here to win, and careers are those who the sponsors fall for. But since I was seven I've known that I will be crowned victor, and every day has been another step toward it.

**Bianca "B" Tallmwood-16-trained**

The spectators were clearly impressed, while each arrow might not of hit dead on centre they were being sent out in a flurry, I added some dodges and manoeuvres for extra points, I could go on to the games now and stand a good chance of winning, but I've got two years to make sure that I win _certainly._

Once everyone's gazes had left me I caught one boy in the corner of my eye, David. I tried to give him an undermining look but I couldn't help but fell embarrassed by him, I our fragmented contact now meant that we always seemed to be smirking and throwing insults at each other. It was all fun and I won every time so I was good with it.

The training centre was too crowded so I went to a quieter zone till most of the people had left to get dressed. I studied heavy brown books full of every :mutt ever seen, plant spotted in Panem and weapon ever recorded. The Book of mutts had a few sights that still accommodated themselves in District four right now. Like small shelled beetles that were used to get into houses and attach themselves onto you , and burrow themselves in ,or long see-through fish that had teeth of thousands of needles and demolished fish stocks. Satisfied I left and decided to touch up on my throwing,

Once home I wore something that spelt out District four: a light blue dress that shimmered and danced in the wind .I had to trot at some pace to get to the reapings, I had got carried away with my Throwing and had to rush now.

The peace keepers didn't seem too bothered by my lateness as two of the tributes were already on the stage. But being a district that loved the reapings there wasn't exactly a clamp down on absence so I easily kept into the front line for the 16 year olds without any disturbances.

The second pair were both really surprising, we had District fours first reaped tribute for 62 years and our first ever volunteer below figures are about as useful as looking good to sponsors so the next pair will have to try hard to get noticed.

Our escort was ready for the last pair, he defiantly wasn't as enthusiastic as he first was "And now for our last boy, our 5th tribute!" his voice was somewhat slowed compared to his fast pace accent." David Rodriguez" whoa, wait this is his year, his18th birthday wasn't so long ago so this was coming, well good look to him. His approached to the stage was the only one that had any resemblance of cheer on it.

"And finally our last tribute, Sh-"

"I volunteer!" My scream had seemed to come out of my mouth before my brain had thought of the idea to go in with Dave, to work together as a trusted force, and to see him again smiling instead of smirking.

The cold couple weren't going to be coming home, we were.

So that's the reapings finished, I'm not going to be doing goodbyes and because of the quell there's going to be a different layout of train rides and interviews ectr. because it will be shorter with only 6 tributes.

,10's tribute


	5. The Tributes: A Viewers Guide

District 4's game Tributes, and once reaped a brief description of each tribute so it can be used as a reference

Male-Jackson Jones, 17,He's the typical popular jerk looking for the glory of the games . His playful demeanour isn't going to be shown to anybody till he's crowned victor.

Betting Odds: 10/1

Male-Cruise Thread,16,A chilled layed back guy who loved his life and home,no one was expecting him to go,and neither did he.

Betting Odds:30/1

Male-David Rodriguez,18,Trained and determined the games have always meant alot to him,as did Bianca now he has to fight for the two things that he loves the most.

Betting Odds:15/1

Female-Araminta Posey,18,The best tribute Panem has ever seen, or at least she thinks she is. Anyway she's got intelligence, making herself a career on a different scale.

Betting Odds: 10/1

Female-Concuer Strike,14,Never leaving the training centre,spending every moment of her life slashing dummies Concuer always knew this would be happening,that doesn't mean she wanted it though or expected it to come this early

Betting Odds:20/1

Female-Bianca Tallmwood,16,trained all her life "B" has the leadership of a went in the games for David and is determined to get out with him.

Betting Odds: 15/1


	6. Preparations Day

_The last two points of view are simultaneous, don't want anybody getting confused_

**Araminta Posey-18-trained**

Our escort stood there in silence, really he could tell us about the schedule now but, the schedule is too tight! Really Cother found the need to fit everything thing into its place, which brought some jokes at district four but the capitol never seemed to mention it when he was featured. Cother's irregular finger taps and Cruise's worried sighs were the only sound in the light justice building.

"And that's 4 minutes to 12 , which means your team has been chosen and I will now tell you what is going to happen in the next few days," he spoke to us like we were fourteen and his smile encouraged me to imagine me having him pinned down .

"So today is preparations day, not only will you meet your stylist, mentors and prep team but you will also get to see the hovercrafts and even spend your night in the air! All courtesy of the capitol." I could see the frustration this man was causing on Jacksons face and looked at him in agreement, to which he returned with a demeaning smirk. Bless he still thinks that everyone thinks he's a killer: only an escort would fall for that.

The steps of almost 30 people could be heard trotting up the stars towards the door that was at the end of the room, and soon a flurry of perfectly positioned assistants walked in. "Ok then, as all mentors are all ready assigned with the rest of the team I have chosen the best possible combinations to make sure four's game is the best Panem has. So I would like: Cove to go to Jackson, Avery to mentor Araminta, Noose to mentor Cruise, Hartla to go to Concuer ,Tilla to go to David and ,finally, Sunset to go and help Bianca."

"Now, before you all go and get busy with strategy and style I would love for you all to board your new home for the next few days, your room number will be the order you were reaped in" Cother said in an almost songful fashion. I was the first to follow Cother's loud footsteps and every other tribute soon followed suit till we reach the large, heavy and intricate door when he turned around expectantly at the mentors, and a lumbering Cove had to pull the door open with such force I had managed to predict the huge gust of wind that took most of our entourage by surprised. Fishes going up stream Cother and Cove both broke the wind to get out of the door and the sky was a low laying silver that seemed to ripple and dissipate at parts. "Ok then everyone, please stand on the number that your tribute is in," Cother stood himself on the platform, and we rose into the silver sky .

**Bianca "B" Tallmwood-16-trained **

The sealing sound of the rising panels hitting the hovering buildings shocked the easily fazed prep teams, right now I would love to spend my last few safe days with David but I really do need to work with my team.

Everyone has a stylist, mentor ,three members of the prep team and a scheduler that was sort of escort. My team are all sitting down to the table and my scheduler beckons me to sit down. "Ok, let's get on now. We each have a room for sleeping, we have a prep room and a textile room .Also we have an office of sorts ,this room , a room for tactics and mentoring. Anyone that haven't quite figured out, this is the dining room." By the looks of things me and Sunset are the only ones who didn't know what this already as her belittling tone has definitely offended Sunset." We need to make the most of our time with Bianca so could the prep team and stylist please leave to go work on styles, once I have spoken to Miss Tallmwood we will decide on an overall angle."

The four all left in gabble and my scheduler gave a patient but tested sigh, I knew I was in safe hands however stern she was, she was efficient and she seemed to have scanned the whole folder by now .Her head was raised from within the folder to face me and Sunset ."Ok we need to find out what we can publicize about you, what is it that sponsors are going to want to get a part of" the scheduler asked me with a much more softer voice than before.

"erm, I'm well trained, I'm quite clever" I replied struggling for a great answer

"Ok lets start at the basics here, oh gosh! I forgot, my name is Pristine. So anyway tell me why you volunteered, is it that you knew the girl who you replaced or do you just know you're going to win,"  
A little embarrassed I told her" No I went in for David," Pristine's face lit up and Sunset was nodding.  
"Great then, I'll contact Crowas" she opened the folder slightly ajar and peeled a clip board from it, she scribbled something down and held down the clip, then the words disappeared. It was probably a message of some sort but its anyone's guess with the odd capitol gadgets.

As my mentor-Sunset-had began speaking Pristine slid away, "No one knows how the pairs are going to play out, or the miniature games" I remember watching Sunsets game in which she had pled to save her younger brother, only to watch a mutt devourer him at the feast table. She is a famously good natured person but definitely scared by the arena. After a long pause Sunset started again" You need to work together, and make that clear because right now the odds aren't in both yours and David's favor. Make sure they are when that countdown reaches zero" Her speech was random and disjointed, like someone had picked the key information from a long list of things to say.

I started to relax in Sunsets presence just when pristine walks through" Come through _B_ we have a style that is sure to get you sponsors!"

**Concuer Strike-14-Trained**

She is still smiling. Please stop smiling. I had one week of peace and its gone. why? I think Cother is now my least favorite person and my mother, my least favorite freak.

She's starting to mutter some strategy at me but I couldn't listen even if I wanted to, I'm just going to pretend to listen so she's falling over herself to arrange sponsors .I'm just waiting for my scheduler to start talking but instead she sees to be taking notes. Before mother has finished the prep team and stylist have left." I think I can get the theme we are going for" My noticeably small escort announces .I'm not sure if she said that to get Hartla to finally shut up or whether she has really picked up that much about me.

"And what it that?" my mum asked in a harsh belittling tone

With a smirk on her face she declared" A girl who has had the hunger games surgically inserted into her head and she just wants to get out to be free" I love this Scheduler.

My mum gave my scheduler the look that careers normally use before they slice off the head of the other tributes but my scheduler who was apparently called "Nell" Kept giving her huge beaming smiles. As soon as Mother had brought up morbid, strategy Nell asked if I could go to see the stylist and smiled at me, perhaps my last few days weren't going to be so bad.

All my prep team were very rude and said the most horrible things but every time they would comment on how uneducated the districts were Nell would interrupt to talk about faults the prep teams had done in preparing me for me stylist. When finished I finally got to meet me stylist, he walked through gracefully holding a turquoise dress that had thin threads dangling off it, gave it to me in silence and then ran through to get a metal cane and pressed it against the dress, and then the threads rose .He took it from me and began to weave it around in silence and the threads opposed his movements and jittered gently. It was gentle and still and silent, it was the ocean that I never got to see.

__I hope you like_

_Please review or answer questions because it always encourages me._

_1What do I need to work on?_

_ is your favorite Character so far?_

_ any of the odds unfair?_

_The sponsor system isn't going to be able to buy parachuted goods like the normal games but instead keys that allow you to open buildings, rooms and places that have weapons and food in them. I will post what buildings and things and can have keys sent to just before the games._

_Here's how many points everyone starts of with:_

_Jackson Jones:25_

_Araminta Posey:25_

_Cruise Thread:10_

_Concuer Strike:15_

_Bianca Tallmwood:20_

_David Rodriguez:20_

_To earn points you can post good reviews or answer questions well, I might add one's that have a definite answer._

_Check out Juliettt's "Prims story" ,its pretty cool,10's Tribute _


	7. Celebrations Day

_**Cruise Thread-16-untrained**_

This is sick. Being paraded before we're taken to our deaths. They're cheering, clapping and screaming for my death. The odds aren't in my favour and everyone knows I won't be coming home. This is my walk to the noose, my last steps before my gruesome public execution.

Before, every well-respected member of the Capitol arrived in ridiculously decorated vehicles, they floated up to a massive hover craft, and now they're using it as a hotel with a little glass window to see the fish. Kids murdering each other is not fish.

After the reaping yesterday they had us go to our part of the hovercraft and there I was told by my own scheduler that I have no chance in this game, I suppose I won't have a flurry of sponsors then.

I was now stood on a huge parade blimp ready to be taken to be observed by the visitors, instead of the usual chariots. Everyone was supposed to be on their own but David and some girl were on the same one; probably ran out of floats. My float was an ocean; it held water and there was no visible glass or container, but the water stayed there. Occasionally it would sway gently as I stood ready for the blimp to glide down, but the fish and creatures that swam inside didn't seem to mind.

My costume is a screen of sorts that had fish swimming around, but where the fish weren't covering a spot, I was wearing a black tuxedo. I felt like I was about to overheat in the sun which I will soon see from a different angle. I like it, but I don't think it's making me any tougher, it just makes me look peaceful - not really games material.

I'm ready now, ready to go and face my inevitable death. Everyone else was lined up; I could only see little Concuer and Jackson from where my float was hovering. Jackson's blimp was also the ocean, but his was different. His float was a dark and stormy surface, with thunder that would tear across and crash with fire. But he stood motionless in the blimp and it appeared as if he was invincible to the waves. His body was hardly covered up and he only wore a strange tail-like pair of trousers, which made him look like a merman.

Concuer's blimp was a sheer cliff and she was balanced on the small ridge of the cliff; sea birds sat in holes on the cliffside and started to trickle in to circle her. She chose to go into this though, and I can't even imagine what is going through her mind right now. Is she exited? Is she enjoying this? Is she looking forward to tearing me limb from limb?

_**David 'Dave' Rodriguez-18-Trained**_

She's here now next to me, and although we're not speaking, I couldn't feel happier. This is the first time in three years we're free to be together, and it feels awesome.

She was smiling fully now, her glistening green eyes were turned away from mine, but I could still feel them and her radiance was infectious. We had been stood together for quite a while now, Araminta had caused a problem when they made her wear a long dress and ended up with her disgruntled stylist cutting her red and blue swirling dress into a short and tough float was gruesome; it was a cornucopia with heads disconnected from scattered bodies.

Our float was okay but Bi seemed to love it. It was a swirling mist of pink and cream that dispersed lower down and was really concentrated where we were. It looked like we were floating on two clouds that intertwined and weaved together, my almost casual suit had cream mist coming from it, Bi's elegant dress was drifting in pink mist.

A puff of mist blinded me, preceded by the blinding light of the closer than normal sun, we were flying, gracefully gliding on a cloud toward an oddly dressed crowd that was so big, the ground looked fluorescent.

We were the third blimp along and we were definitely up there with the biggest cheer, our encircling mist surrounding each other, intertwined elegantly. I could feel my pushy mentor asking me to do something for the crowd, so I put my arm around her, and at almost the same time she did the same to me. The crowed were going wild for four's pair of lovers.


End file.
